


Penance

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, Fix-It, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Penance - Freeform, Redemption, Repentance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Wanda decides to repent for what she did in Westview. Spoilers for WandaVision!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So I finally got WandaVision earlier this week, and while the first 6 episodes were the most unique and creative thing in not just MCU, but on TV as well in the last 3-4 years, the last 3 absolutely sucked, especially the finale, which was just really weak.
> 
> The best thing this show did was make Vision interesting, since he has never been interesting in MCU aside from Age of Ultron.
> 
> MCU Wanda was (and still is) a favorite character of mine, but looks like the MCU is gonna ruin her now unless they get more competent writers. Let's see, I love Wanda, and up until Endgame, most of the wrong stuff she did was exaggerated by Tony stans/Wanda haters because they can't bear that their idol Tony Stark can actually do wrong by himself.
> 
> But in this show, she has done something really, really wrong and horrible, and there is little justification for it. Simply put, the last episode should have been written better so as to have her show remorse for what she did rather than trying to validate it with Monica's tone-deaf line, which is among the most 'WTF' lines I've heard this whole year.

Wanda walked through the now normal Westview, free from her control at last as she had given up her fantasy life with Vision and her kids. The people all shot her glances and she couldn't bring herself to look them in the eye.

But she had to. They deserved it after what she had done to them.

Monica arrived at that point, walking up to Wanda.

"They'll never know what you sacrificed for them", Monica said in an attempt to comfort Wanda.

"I'll never know what I took from them", Wanda said guiltily as Monica tried to say something but Wanda held up her hand. "I was in a bad place, I was in mourning. But what I did to these people, it is unforgivable. However I was feeling, I should never have made them my puppets."

"You didn't know what you were doing in the start", Monica reminded.

"But I carried on with it even after I realized the truth", Wanda pointed out as she looked at the people, who were still shooting her looks.

Genuine remorse in her eyes, Wanda said. "I am sorry for what I did to all of you."

Most didn't even acknowledge her, others scoffed, and so Wanda continued. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, and you are right to not forgive me. What I did to you all, it is unforgivable, and it makes me no different from others who use their power to dominate innocents. I cannot give back what I took from you, so I shall try to repent."

With that, she used her powers to fly off as Monica watched from down below.

* * *

Later, New York Sanctum

Wanda flew down to the Sanctum, the Darkhold in hand as Strange arrived, looking disheveled as if he had just been in battle with someone.

Wanda started. "Strange I-"

"I know what you did, Wanda", Strange said in a stern tone as Wanda looked down in shame. "You turned the whole of Westview into your own TV show, and you carried on with it even after realizing what you were doing."

"I know", Wanda said in a shaking voice.

"I would have stopped you earlier, but I was in battle with an entity called Nightmare", Strange told her. "And I know why you are here."

"This…..power….." Wanda said as she held the Darkhold out. "It is calling to me."

Strange took it and said. "We'll find a safe place for it, but it's you we need to talk about."

"What I did to those people", Wanda said with tears in her eyes. "I have been accused of manipulating people's minds in the past, but back then I only exposed them to their worst fears. Now, I have truly manipulated people's minds, and violated them in unforgivable ways."

"And you can't take it back", Strange sighed.

"No", Wanda shook her head as she looked up at him. "But you, you are the Sorcerer Supreme. You would have something to contain someone like me, wouldn't you?"

"I would, but only if you want me to use it", Strange told her.

"I do", Wanda said with a nod. "The people of Westview deserve justice. This is the only way now."

"I don't want to do it, but if you feel it is penance, I will", Strange told her with a nod.

"It will be the start", Wanda said and Strange nodded as they moved away together.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love Wanda, I'm her fanboy, but for what she did in this show, I can't make any excuses. In the beginning, she really didn't know what she was doing to the town as it happened accidentally, but eventually she found out and carried on with it, and made sure no one interrupted her fantasy life either, at that point she wasn't innocent either.
> 
> And Monica's line only validates Wanda while making the people who were violated look insignificant.
> 
> Seriously, WandaVision and Wonder Woman 1984 are trying to normalize mind-rape culture with the idea that 'if a woman does it, its fine', and it's horrible since both MCU Wanda and DCEU Diana were amazing characters before this crap, but with this crap they've been ruined as well.
> 
> But then again, Monica's mom was best friends with Captain Marvel so that explains why she's such an idiot for speaking that line, pfffft!
> 
> Now for Wanda, they're probably make her a villain, but I don't want her to be a villain. So for her to remain a hero, it's best to have her go the Faith Lehane route now, because that's the only path for her from now on. Faith became a villain but eventually surrendered herself to jail to repent for her sins, and broke out instantly when her help was needed a few years later, showing her redemption as genuine.
> 
> Something similar needs to be done with Wanda now, because that's the only way to keep her as a hero while having her own up to this properly.
> 
> Having said that, Hayward and Agatha got what was coming to them, especially Hayward. They were against Wanda, but their intentions weren't good either, so they are villains as well.
> 
> And these studios really need to stop interfering in the works, since this show was damn creative up until the studios interfered and turned it into standard superhero fare.
> 
> Anyway, hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
